Final Fantasy V weapons
This is a list of the weapons in ''Final Fantasy V. The primary names are the names given in the Advance and succeeding releases. Other supported translations are listed beneath. To see which titles exist in which version, see the translations page. Some weapons have traits that are not mentioned in the game's item menu description. See the equipment bugs article for more details. Weapons have a 0% critical hit rate unless otherwise specified. Axes and hammers Axes and hammers can be used by Freelancers, Berserkers and Gladiators. Like most weapons, axes and hammers gain bonus damage from Strength. Unlike most weapons, axes and hammers use a different damage formula which only takes 25% of the target's Defense into calculations instead of normal Defense values; therefore, their actual damage is generally higher than their attack implies. Bells Bells can be equipped by Freelancers and Geomancers. Damage for the Diamond Bell and the Tinklebell is calculated based on the attacker's Agility and Magic stats, and the target's Resistance / Magic Defense, and will not work while the Time Magic spell Mute is in effect. The Gaia Bell and the Rune Bell use axe damage parameters. Boomerangs Boomerangs can be equipped by Freelancers, Thieves, Ninjas and Mimes. Boomerang deal damage based on Strength and Agility. Bows Bows can be equipped by Freelancers, Rangers and Gladiators. They are long range and as such ignore damage reduction in the back row. Bows deal damage based on Strength and Agility. Harps Harps can be equipped by Freelancers and Bards. They deal full damage even from the back row. The Apollo Harp deals damage based on the attacker's Magic stat and the defender's Resistance / Magic Defense. Other harps deal percentile damage based on the target's current HP, and automatically fail against Heavy-type monsters (such as most bosses). Katana Katanas can be wielded by Freelancers and Samurais. They deal damage based on the attacker's Strength stat, and they are among the few weapons that can score critical hits. Knight swords Knight swords can be used by Freelancers, Knights and Gladiators. Like regular swords, they deal damage based on the attacker's Strength. Knives Knives can be used by all jobs, except for Monks, White Mages, and Oracles. Knives deal damage based on the attacker's Strength and Agility. Rods Rods can be used by Freelancers, Black Mages, Time Mages, Blue Mages, Red Mages, Summoners, Mimes and Necromancers. Rods deal damage based on the attacker's Magic stat and the defender's Resistance / Magic Defense stat and deal full damage from the back row. Wonder Wand will cast spells in a specified order, starting from Cure up to Osmose, and then loops back to Cure. It can also be used when the Mute spell has been cast. The order that Wonder Wand casts spells is as follows: Cure, Poisona, Silence, Protect, Mini, Cura, Raise, Confuse, Blink, Shell, Esuna, Curaga, Reflect, Berserk, Arise, Holy, Dispel, Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Poison, Sleep, Toad, Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, Drain, Break, Bio, Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Flare, Death, and finally, Osmose. Short swords Short swords can be equipped by Freelancers and Ninjas. They deal damage based on Strength and Agility like knives. Spears Spears can be used by Freelancers, Dragoons and Gladiators. They deal damage based on the attacker's Strength, and deal double damage with the Jump command. Staves Staves can be used by Freelancers, White Mages, Time Mages, Red Mages, Chemists, Mimes and Oracles. Different staves use different damage formulas. The Light Staff, Staff of Judgment and Sage Staff deal damage based on the attacker's Magic stat and the target's Resistance / Magic Defense. The Staff, Flail, Morning Star, and Mace of Zeus use the same damage formula as axes and hammers, and benefit from Double Grip. Swords Swords can be used by Freelancers, Knights, Mystic Knights, Blues Mages, Red Mages, Gladiators and Cannoneers. Swords deal damage based on the attacker's Strength. Throwing items Throwing items come in two varieties: scrolls and shurikens. Both are usable by the Throw command. Whips Whips can be used by Freelancers and Beastmasters. They deal full damage from the back row, and deal damage based on the attacker's Strength and Agility. Other Characters with both hands empty will attack once with each fist. Unused weapons There is one unused weapon and one incomplete weapon in the game's code. The Mythril Staff can be used if the player uses a cheat code to get it, while the Sabre is unequippable and its data is incomplete. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Avis Killer Icon.png|Aevis Killer. PFF Apollo Harp Icon.png|Apollo Harp. PFF Assassin's Dagger Icon.png|Assassin's Dagger. PFF Dancing Dagger Icon.png|Dancing Dagger. PFF Dark Bow Icon.png|Dark Bow. PFF Excalibur Icon.png|Excalibur. PFF Flame Rod Icon.png|Flame Rod. PFF Hayate Bow Icon.png|Hayate Bow. PFF Heavy Lance Icon.png|Heavy Lance. PFF Holy Lance Icon.png|Holy Lance. PFF Ice Rod Icon.png|Ice Rod. PFF Wizard Rod Icon.png|Magus Rod. PFF Ogrekiller Icon.png|Ogrekiller Rank 5 icon. PFF Ogrekiller Icon 2.png|Ogrekiller Rank 6 icon. PFF Ogrekiller Icon 3.png|Ogrekiller Rank 7 icon. PFF Orichalcum Icon.png|Orichalcum Dirk. PFF Rune Axe Icon.png|Rune Axe. PFF Sage's Staff Icon.png|Sage's Staff. PFF Sasuke's Blade Icon.png|Sasuke's Blade. PFF Silver Bow Icon.png|Silver Bow. PFF Silver Harp Icon.png|Silver Harp. PFF Staff of Light Icon.png|Staff of Light. PFF Thunder Rod Icon.png|Thunder Rod. PFF Twin Lance Icon.png|Twin Lance Rank 5 icon. PFF Twin Lance Spear Icon 2.png|Twin Lance Rank 6 icon. PFF Twin Lance Icon 3.png|Twin Lance Rank 7 icon. PFF Wonder Wand Icon.png|Wonder Wand. PFF Yoichi Bow Icon.png|Yoichi Bow. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Flail N.png|Flail (N). FFAB Silver Bow N.png|Silver Bow (N). FFAB Flail N+.png|Flail (N+). FFAB Silver Bow N+.png|Silver Bow (N+). FFAB Dark Bow R.png|Dark Bow ®. FFAB Flame Rod R.png|Flame Rod ®. FFAB Earth Bell R.png|Gaia's Bell ®. FFAB Ice Rod R.png|Ice Rod ®. FFAB Lilith Rod R.png|Lilith Rod ®. FFAB Shuriken R.png|Shuriken ®. FFAB Thief's Knife R.png|Thief's Knife ®. FFAB Thunder Rod FFV R.png|Thunder Rod ®. FFAB Dark Bow R+.png|Dark Bow (R+). FFAB Flame Rod R+.png|Flame Rod (R+). FFAB Earth Bell R+.png|Gaia's Bell (R+). FFAB Ice Rod R+.png|Ice Rod (R+). FFAB Lilith Rod R+.png|Lilith Rod (R+). FFAB Shuriken R+.png|Shuriken (R+). FFAB Thief's Knife R+.png|Thief's Knife (R+). FFAB Thunder Rod FFV R+.png|Thunder Rod (R+). FFAB Blitz Whip SR.png|Blitz Whip (SR). FFAB Dancing Dagger SR.png|Dancing Dagger (SR). FFAB Defender SR.png|Defender (SR). FFAB Hayate Bow SR.png|Hayate Bow (SR). FFAB Ice Rod SR.png|Ice Rod (SR). FFAB Killer Bow SR.png|Killer Bow (SR). FFAB Wizard Rod SR.png|Magus Rod (SR). FFAB Morning Star SR.png|Morning Star (SR). FFAB Mythril Knife FFV SR.png|Mythril Knife (SR). FFAB Mythril Sword SR.png|Mythril Sword (SR). FFAB Orichalcum SR.png|Orichalcum (SR). FFAB Poison Axe SR.png|Poison Axe (SR). FFAB Power Staff FFV SR.png|Power Staff (SR). FFAB Staff of Light FFV SR.png|Staff of Light (SR). FFAB Thunder Bow SR.png|Thunder Bow (SR). FFAB Twin Lance SR.png|Twin Lance (SR). FFAB War Hammer SR.png|War Hammer (SR). FFAB Wonder Wand SR.png|Wonder Wand (SR). FFAB Blitz Whip SR+.png|Blitz Whip (SR+). FFAB Dancing Dagger SR+.png|Dancing Dagger (SR+). FFAB Defender SR+.png|Defender (SR+). FFAB Hayate Bow SR+.png|Hayate Bow (SR+). FFAB Ice Rod SR+.png|Ice Rod (SR+). FFAB Killer Bow SR+.png|Killer Bow (SR+). FFAB Wizard Rod SR+.png|Magus Rod (SR+). FFAB Morning Star SR+.png|Morning Star (SR+). FFAB Mythril Knife SR+.png|Mythril Knife (SR+). FFAB Mythril Sword SR+.png|Mythril Sword (SR+). FFAB Orichalcum SR+.png|Orichalcum (SR+). FFAB Poison Axe SR+.png|Poison Axe (SR+). FFAB Power Staff FFV SR+.png|Power Staff (SR+). FFAB Staff of Light FFV SR+.png|Staff of Light (SR+). FFAB Thunder Bow SR+.png|Thunder Bow (SR+). FFAB Twin Lance SR+.png|Twin Lance (SR+). FFAB War Hammer SR+.png|War Hammer (SR+). FFAB Wonder Wand SR+.png|Wonder Wand (SR+). FFAB Aevis Killer SSR.png|Aevis Killer (SSR). FFAB Apollo Harp SSR.png|Apollo Harp (SSR). FFAB Beast Killer SSR.png|Beast Killer (SSR). FFAB Brave Blade SSR.png|Brave Blade (SSR). FFAB Chicken Knife SSR.png|Chicken Knife (SSR). FFAB Death Sickle SSR.png|Death Sickle (SSR). FFAB Defender SSR.png|Defender (SSR). FFAB Dream Harp SSR.png|Dream Harp (SSR). FFAB Enhancer FFV SSR.png|Enhancer (SSR). FFAB Fairy's Bow SSR.png|Fairy's Bow (SSR). FFAB Gaia Hammer SSR.png|Gaia Hammer (SSR). FFAB Hayate Bow SSR.png|Hayate Bow (SSR). FFAB Holy Lance SSR.png|Holy Lance (SSR). FFAB Judicer's Staff SSR.png|Judgment Staff (SSR). FFAB Kagenui SSR.png|Kagenui (SSR). FFAB Kikuichimonji FFV SSR.png|Kikuichimonji (SSR). FFAB Wizard Rod SSR 2.png|Magus Rod (SSR). FFAB Maneater SSR.png|Man-Eater (SSR). FFAB Masamune FFV SSR.png|Masamune (SSR). FFAB Morning Star SSR.png|Morning Star (SSR). FFAB Ogrekiller SSR.png|Ogrekiller (SSR). FFAB Rune Bow SSR.png|Rune Bow (SSR). FFAB Sage's Staff FFV SSR.png|Sage's Staff (SSR). FFAB Sasuke's Blade SSR.png|Sasuke's Blade (SSR). FFAB Tinker Bell SSR.png|Tinklebell (SSR). FFAB Trident SSR.png|Trident (SSR). FFAB Twin Lance FFV SSR.png|Twin Lance (SSR). FFAB Wonder Wand SSR.png|Wonder Wand (SSR). FFAB Aevis Killer SSR+.png|Aevis Killer (SSR+). FFAB Ancient Sword FFV SSR+.png|Ancient Sword (SSR+). FFAB Apollo Harp SSR+.png|Apollo Harp (SSR+). FFAB Beast Killer SSR+.png|Beast Killer (SSR+). FFAB Brave Blade SSR+.png|Brave Blade (SSR+). FFAB Chicken Knife SSR+.png|Chicken Knife (SSR+). FFAB Defender SSR+.png|Defender (SSR+). FFAB Dream Harp SSR+.png|Dream Harp (SSR+). FFAB Enhancer FFV SSR+.png|Enhancer (SSR+). FFAB Fairy's Bow SSR+.png|Fairy's Bow (SSR+). FFAB Gaia Hammer SSR+.png|Gaia Hammer (SSR+). FFAB Hayate Bow SSR+.png|Hayate Bow (SSR+). FFAB Holy Lance SSR+.png|Holy Lance (SSR+). FFAB Judicer's Staff SSR+.png|Judgment Staff (SSR+). FFAB Kagenui SSR+.png|Kagenui (SSR+). FFAB Kikuichimonji FFV SSR+.png|Kikuichimonji (SSR+). FFAB Wizard Rod SSR+ 2.png|Magus Rod (SSR+). FFAB Maneater SSR+.png|Man-Eater (SSR+). FFAB Masamune FFV SSR+.png|Masamune (SSR+). FFAB Ogrekiller SSR+.png|Ogrekiller (SSR+). FFAB Rune Bow SSR+.png|Rune Bow (SSR+). FFAB Sage's Staff FFV SSR+.png|Sage's Staff (SSR+). FFAB Sasuke's Blade SSR+.png|Sasuke's Blade (SSR+). FFAB Tinker Bell SSR+.png|Tinklebell (SSR+). FFAB Trident SSR+.png|Trident (SSR+). FFAB Twin Lance FFV SSR+.png|Twin Lance (SSR+). FFAB Wonder Wand SSR+.png|Wonder Wand (SSR+). FFAB Apocalypse FFV UR.png|Apocalypse (UR). FFAB Earthbreaker UR.png|Earthbreaker (UR). FFAB Enhancer FFV UR.png|Enhancer (UR). FFAB Excalibur FFV UR.png|Excalibur (UR). FFAB Gladius FFV UR.png|Gladius (UR). FFAB Healing Staff FFV UR.png|Healing Staff (UR). FFAB Judicer's Staff UR.png|Judgment Staff (UR). FFAB Wizard Rod UR.png|Magus Rod (UR). FFAB Heaven's Cloud UR.png|Murakumo (UR). FFAB Murasame FFV UR.png|Murasame (UR). FFAB Sasuke's Katana UR.png|Sasuke's Blade (UR). FFAB Wonder Wand UR.png|Wonder Wand (UR). FFAB Apocalypse FFV UR+.png|Apocalypse (UR+). FFAB Enhancer FFV UR+.png|Enhancer (UR+). FFAB Judicer's Staff UR+.png|Judgment Staff (UR+). FFAB Murasame FFV UR+.png|Murasame (UR+). FFAB Wonder Wand UR+.png|Wonder Wand (UR+). FFAB Brave Blade FFV CR.png|Brave Blade (CR). FFAB Faris' Sword CR.png|Faris' Sword (CR). FFAB Judicer's Staff CR.png|Judgment Staff (CR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' ;Weapons FFRK Aevis Killer FFV.png|Aevis Killer. FFRK Air Knife FFV.png|Air Knife. FFRK Apocalypse FFV.png|Apocalypse. FFRK Artemis' Bow FFV.png|Artemis' Bow. FFRK Battle Axe FFV.png|Battle Axe. FFRK Beast Killer FFV.png|Beast Killer. FFRK Brave Blade FFV.png|Brave Blade. FFRK Broadsword FFV.png|Broadsword. FFRK Coral Sword FFV.png|Coral Sword. FFRK Dancing Dagger FFV.png|Dancing Dagger. FFRK Dark Bow FFV.png|Dark Bow. FFRK Death Sickle FFV.png|Death Sickle. FFRK Demon's Rod FFV.png|Demon's Rod. FFRK Elven Bow FFV.png|Elven Bow. FFRK Enhancer FFV.png|Enhancer. FFRK Excalibur FFV.png|Excalibur. FFRK Excalipoor FFV.png|Excalipoor. FFRK Fire Lash FFV.png|Fire Lash. FFRK Flame Rod FFV.png|Flame Rod. FFRK Flame Bow FFV.png|Flame Bow. FFRK Flametongue FFV.png|Flametongue. FFRK Gaia Hammer FFV.png|Gaia Hammer. FFRK Hayate Bow FFV.png|Hayate Bow. FFRK Healing Staff FFV.png|Healing Staff. FFRK Heavy Lance FFV.png|Heavy Lance. FFRK Icebrand FFV.png|Icebrand. FFRK Javelin FFV.png|Javelin. FFRK Judgment Staff FFV.png|Judgment Staff. FFRK Killer Bow FFV.png|Killer Bow. FFRK Kodachi FFV.png|Kodachi. FFRK Kotetsu FFV.png|Kotetsu. FFRK Lilith Rod FFV.png|Lilith Rod. FFRK Mace of Zeus FFV.png|Mace of Zeus. FFRK Magus Rod FFV.png|Magus Rod. FFRK Masamune FFV.png|Masamune. FFRK Orichalcum Dirk FFV.png|Orichalcum Dirk. FFRK Partisan FFV.png|Partisan. FFRK Poison Rod FFV.png|Poison Rod. FFRK Power Staff FFV.png|Power Staff. FFRK Ragnarok FFV.png|Ragnarok. FFRK Rune Axe FFV.png|Rune Axe. FFRK Rune Blade FFV.png|Rune Blade. FFRK Sage's Staff FFV.png|Sage's Staff. FFRK Sasuke's Blade FFV.png|Sasuke's Blade. FFRK Silver Bow FFV.png|Silver Bow. FFRK Silver Harp FFV.png|Silver Harp. FFRK Thunder Bow FFV.png|Thunder Bow. FFRK Thunder Rod FFV.png|Thunder Rod. FFRK War Hammer FFV.png|War Hammer. FFRK Kazekiri FFV.png|Wind Slash. FFRK Wind Spear FFV.png|Wind Spear. FFRK Yoichi Bow FFV.png|Yoichi Bow. ;Sprites FFRK Apocalypse FFV Sprite.png|Apocalypse. FFRK Brave Blade FFV Sprite.png|Brave Blade. FFRK Excalibur FFV Sprite.png|Excalibur. FFRK Ragnarok FFV Sprite.png|Ragnarok. Category:Final Fantasy V